A Mulu Love Story
by xHeyItsGilx
Summary: Lulu is a small town girl. Max is a huge singer. But when they meet, it's love at first sight! Will Lulu and Max's love survive? I DO NOT OWN ANY OUTFITS/ROOMS/SONGS USED IN THIS STORY.
1. Chapter 1: It All Started With A Favor

Chapter 1 - It All Started With A Favor

**Look in my biography to see Lulu's bedroom and her outfit to the concert.**

*I hope you enjoy my first Mulu Love Story!*

"Mom! You seriously can't make me go to this stupid Max Schneider concert!" I yelled.

"Think of it as an opportunity to bond with Delilah." My mom said as she was washing the dishes.

"She's already my annoying 14 year old sister, isn't that already enough?" I asked.

"Lulu Antariksa, just go this one time. Your father passing away has been hard for her, so please just go with her." She said.

Mom had a point; Delilah had a special bond with her because she gets bullied so much in school. Dad was like her best friend. "Fine, I'll go. For Delilah's sake."

"That's my girl." She said as she hugged me.

I ran up to my room and started to get ready. I ended up putting on.

"Lulu! Let's go, we're going to be late." Delilah said as she peeped her head into my room.

"Let's go." I said going downstairs and grabbing my car keys.

I have to admit, this Max Schneider dude person wasn't that bad. He's into the music I am, plus he plays the ukulele. What am I saying? Anyway, the concert was finally over after about one hour. But, it looked like Delilah had other plans.

"Delilah, this is so stupid. Mom's going to kill me if she finds out that you're sneaking backstage." I said.

"You mean if we're sneaking backstage." She said winking at me.

I really couldn't stop her; she has dad's mind. So we snuck in through the back entrance without getting caught. I was pretty impressed, "Dee, how do you know all this?"

"How do you think dad and I got into that football game?" she said.

Wasn't surprising. Luckily, we found his stupid dressing room without any security guards catching us. "Let's just get this stupid autograph and picture and then leave."

Delilah pushed open the door and there was Max Schneider playing his ukulele without a shirt on. I couldn't help but stare at his abs; he's in pretty good shape. God, Lulu shut up!

"Are you girls supposed to be here?" He asked.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE MAX SCHNEIDER AND YOU'RE SHIRTLESS AND OH MY GOSH I LOVE YOU!" Delilah yelled while going up to him to give him a hug.

"I'm so sorry, she didn't take her medicine." I said while grabbing Delilah form Max.

"Nah, it's cool." Max said while throwing on his red flannel shirt.

"I think I'm calm now, Max can you please autograph this?" Delilah asked while taking out her notebook full of autographs.

"Of course baby! What's your name?" he asked.

"Delilah. Oh can I also get a picture?" she asked.

He nodded his head.

"Lulu, can you take the picture on your phone?" Delilah asked.

I rolled my eyes, took out my phone, and snapped a pic.

"Thanks so much Max. But, can I use your bathroom? I really gotta go!" Delilah said giving him a hug.

"Any time baby. And over there." He said pointing.

Delilah ran into the bathroom and soon it was just Max and I in his dressing room.

"Lulu, is that your name?" he asked walking up to me.

"Uhmm, yeah." I said.

"You know you're really pretty." He said coming even closer.

"Okay stop it right there."

"Stop what?"

"You just start randomly flirting with girls just because you're famous and good looking. Well it's not going to work with me." I said.

"You just admitted that I'm good looking." He said while chuckling.

Delilah finally came out.

"Yeah, whatever. Delilah, let's go." I said.

Delilah waved bye to Max and we left his dressing room.

"When can I see you again baby?" I heard Max yell.

"Maybe in your dreams." I yelled back. We got home at around 11:30, luckily mom was already sleeping.

"Lulu, thanks for taking me tonight. Did you have fun?" Delilah asked plopping on the couch.

"Yeah, I guess I did. I have to admit, that Max kid is growing on to me." I said while putting a little smile on my face.

"Oh my gosh! You like him!" Delilah yelled.

"I DO NOT!" I yelled back. Wait maybe I do. Do I? No that's crazy, he's just a stupid celebrity who will never ever see me again. Ugh, I need some sleep. I do not like Max Schneider; I do not like Max Schneider. Oh, shut up Lulu, you do like him.. Just a little bit.

*Please tell me what you think about in the reviews!*


	2. Chapter 2: Yes

Chapter 2 - Yes

**Look in my biography for links!**

I woke up to annoyingly stupid alarm clock, that's usually the signal for me to get ready for school. I guess school is okay; I go to this fancy smart school on a scholarship, Brewster High School. We even have to wear this stupid uniform and everything. Thank goodness my friend, Cymphonique, customized the uniform to make it look… less plain. I put on my uniform (the before one) and I left the house. I walked to the Starbucks and ordered my usual, mocha latte with whip cream and chocolate syrup. I walked to my friend's usual table and waited for Cymphonique to bring her new customized uniforms.

"Excuse me is this seat taken?" I heard somebody ask. I turn around and there was Max standing there with an iced coffee in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I come here every day, whether it's morning or afternoon. Today I chose to come here in the morning. What are you doing here? Are you following me?" Max asked as he sat in the chair across from me.

"I come here every morning to meet my friends. And why on Earth would I want to follow you?" I said.

"Because you said I was good looking last night." He said while winking at me.

"Look, I admit you are good looking. But, I'm not interested in you." I said.

"Baby, it's so obvious you're into me." He said.

"Shut up, please." I said.

"I'll shut up, if you go on a date with me." He said.

I gotta admit, Max was starting to grow on me. I mean, he doesn't look like those celebrity jerks. Plus, he is good looking. I might as well try, I mean like I might actually like him. I can't believe I'm actually doing this. "Fine, but just one date."

"Whatever you say. I'll pick you up at 8 tonight, wear something pretty. Well just wear what you usually wear, you look amazing in anything." He said while getting up from his seat.

A few minutes after Max left, Cymphonique and my other friends, Halston and Samantha, walk in.

"It's about time you guys came. Let's go change, we're going to be late." I said.

"Gosh Lulu, calm down. We have time." Samantha said as we walked to the bathroom.

"Okay, what do you got for us this year Cymphonique?" Halston asked.

"Well ladies, this year's uniform is a lot cuter than last year's. But it came out amazing! Bam!" she said as she took one out (the after one). I have to admit, it looked a lot better. I threw it on and we walked to school.

"So Lulu, got any plans tonight?" Samantha asked.

"Nope." I lied.

"You're lying. Max Schneider asked if we knew you because he needed your number for your date with him tonight! Why didn't you tell us this?!" Samantha asked.

"Sam, I'm trying to keep Max's date on the down-low. And why did you give him my number?" I asked.

"He needs it to call you later, duh." Halston said.

"Do you even know where he's taking you? How on Earth did you meet Max Schneider?" Samantha asked.

"I met him last night when I took Delilah to his concert and then we snuck backstage. He seemed to like me but I don't think I'm interested in him." I said.

"Lulu, you have to live free sometimes. You may like this guy. Max is super hot, so what if he's famous? He seems like your type of guy anyway. Plus I picture you two being such an adorable couple." Samantha said.

"I know that's why I said yes. I kinda told him that he's good looking yesterday." I said.

"Oh my gosh! You do like him!" Cymphonique gasped.

"If I admit that I like him will you guys stop bugging me about it!" I finally let out. I couldn't lie to my friends.

"Yes, but I can't believe it Lulu. You and Max can be the cutest couple ever. We'll all come over tonight and help you get ready." Cymphonique said.

"Thanks guys. But I don't even know what where he's taking me. He just said to wear something pretty." I said.

"Oh, I think I've got the perfect outfit." Cymphonique said.

I guess tonight can't be that bad. Max is cute, and who knows, maybe he'll end up being my boyfriend… EWWW!... Wait… Maybe it's not ewww. Oh my gosh, what's happening to me. What's going to happen if this date turns out amazing, he might ask me out AGAIN and then BOOM we become a couple! I don't even know who I am anymore…


	3. Chapter 3: That Magical Night

Chapter 3 - That Magical Night

**Look at my biography for all the links, trust me.**

That Magical Night

"LULU, HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH MY HUSBAND?!" Delilah asked as I was waiting for the girls to come over.

"Your future husband? You're hilarious. And because you would start freaking out and fangirl about him all night." I said.

"Fine, I'll just stay in my room and fangirl about Max." she said while leaving my room. After about 20 minutes, the girls finally came.

"What took you so long? Max is coming here in half an hour and I'm not even dressed." I said panicking. What am I saying? I'm obsessing over a date… What the heck is happening to me?

"Sorry girl, I had to go shopping for your outfit. Sam had to get her make up. And Halston had get her hair supplies." Cymphonique said.

"It's okay." I said.

"Girl, come on. You have to be ready in 30 minutes!" Halston said.

We blasted the radio on the makeover began. Halston put my normal make up on and Sam made my hair just a little bit curlier than my usual hair. Cymphonique chose out a really cute outfit but…

"Guys, I don't really think this is my style." I said looking at myself in the mirror.

"Lauren Marie Elizabeth Antariksa, as your best friend you will wear this outfit tonight because you look totally hot in it." Samantha said going next to me.

"Don't call me Lauren anymore and thanks Sam." I said giving her a hug.

"Don't hug! You're going to mess up her hair!" Halston said.

"Sorry." I chuckled. My phone began ringing. "It's Max."

"Oh my gosh answer it!" Halston said.

I clicked the answer button, "Hello?"

"Hey baby, are you ready? I'm a few blocks away. See you in a bit." He says.

"Yeah see you soon." I said and then the call ended. "He's a few blocks away!" I yelled while leaving my bedroom.

The girls were all gasping as we walked down the stairs of my house. I walked straight to the kitchen and grabbed a mint from the candy jar. "Guys, this is my first real date, I have no idea what the heck I have to do."

"Lulu, just chill. I researched Max during study hall, he doesn't go to big for dates, but he doesn't stay too simple. Unless it's a girl he really likes, then yeah he's definitely going to go all out on the first date." Cymphonique said as she took out an ice pop from my freezer.

"Thanks for doing the stalking part of the date that hasn't even happened yet." I said. I was super nervous, which is unusual for me since I just met this guy last night. I heard the doorbell ring; my heart seemed to skip a beat. "Guys, stay here. I'll be back in a little bit." As I walked closer and closer to my front door, my heart kept beating faster and faster. Plus my friends kept squealing from the kitchen. I opened the door and saw Max standing there wearing.

"Wow, you look. Wow." He said.

I couldn't help but smile and crinkle my nose, "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself."

He reached out his hand and I took it as he walked me to… a limo?!

"Max, you seriously didn't have to rent a limo." I said.

"Baby, I want this date to special since this is our first and may be our last date considering how you may not like me." He said. He opened the door and allowed me to go inside first, what a gentleman. "Put this on." He said while handing me a blindfold.

"Why?" I asked while putting it on.

"You'll see." He said while holding my hand.

"Max, we've been walking for so long, are we there yet?" I asked.

"You can take off the blindfold now." Max said.

I took off the blindfold and couldn't help but gasp at what I was looking at.

"A candle-lit picnic on the beach? Max, this is only the first date! It didn't have to be this special." I said.

"Well, like I said. This date has to be special." He said while walking with me to the table.

We ate a fabulous meal of something I totally forgot the name of, but it was delicious. After the meal, Max told me to put the blindfold back on.

"Max, I can't walk in these heels. My feet will ache like crazy." I said.

"Then I'll carry you." He said.

I chuckled and then out of nowhere, Max carried me bridal style.

"Lulu put the blindfold on. This is surprise number two." He said.

I felt Max put me down and then he immediately held my hand.

"Baby, take the blindfold off." He whispered in my ear.

I took it off and I tried not to cry at the beautiful scene I was looking at.

"Do you like it?" Max asked.

"It's beautiful." I said beholding the beautiful stars.

"Just like you." He said.

We sat down at stared at the stars for a little bit. He even out his arm around me. I swear it was so romantic.

"So are you ready for surprise three?" Max asked.

"Do I have to put on that blindfold again?" I asked.

"Nope, just close your eyes." He said.

As I closed my eyes, I felt Max's lips push against mine. I felt sparks fly immediately and I couldn't help but kiss back. He started running his fingers through my hair, this moment right here was just perfect…. Okay I don't like this guy… I think I seriously am in love with Max Schneider.

*Please tell me what you think in the reviews!*


	4. Chapter 4: Mulu

Chapter 4 - Mulu

**Look at my biography to look at the links!**

That kiss was some serious magic. After a few seconds, Max stopped and just looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry if I'm moving too fast. I just needed to do that, you just drive me really crazy." He said as he started to grab my hand.

"No it's okay. You're actually starting to grow onto me." I said putting a huge smile on my face.

We walked back into the limo and I started to tell Max how this date was definitely special. We pulled up to my house and Max walked me to my front door.

"I had a really great time tonight." I said, still smiling.

"Yeah, me too." He said as he started to lean in. He kissed me again and soon enough the sparks were back again. Sadly, this kid was a little shorter than the one before.

I started to walk to my door when I remembered something I wanted to tell Max. "Hey Max, what are you doing this weekend?"

He turned around, "Nothing that I know of, why?"

"So we can have our second date." I said.

Max had a big smile on his face as he winked at me and walked into the limo. I watched the limo drive away remembering every single moment of that date. I walked into my house and saw the girls peeking through my living rom.

"Oh hey guys I'm home!" I said.

"Oh Lulu! Hey! We were not just watching you and Max outside." Samantha said trying to act cool.

"Yeah totally! It's not like we watched Max kiss you or anything." Halston said acting pretty nervous.

"Na, it's cool. I knew you were watching. Let's go to my room, I'll tell you everything." I said while going upstairs.

We all pretty much stayed up all night talking about the romantic date. I'm pretty sure we only slept for two hours last night. I woke up the girls and we walked to Starbucks. I looked through the window and I saw Max with his usual iced coffee. I ran inside and quietly walked up to him. I put my hands around his eyes.

"Give me your money." I said in my batman voice.

"Sorry, I'm broke. I only got love and affection." He said taking my hands off his eyes and turning around to face me. "Good morning beautiful."

"Hi." I said kissing his cheek.

"You guys only had one date and you're already acting like a mushy couple." I heard Samantha say as the rest of girls come up to the table with our coffee.

"Hahaha, very funny. Max, this is Sam, Halston, and Cymphonique." I said pointing to each of them.

"Hi, nice to meet you." He said.

They all sat down across from Max and I.

"Max, isn't Lulu like the best girlfriend you've ever had?" Cymphonique asked.

"I'm not his girlfriend." I said.

"Yet." Max said as he looked at me and winked.

"Oh my gosh you guys are too cute! I already came up with a cute couple name for you guys. It's Mulu! You know, M for Max and Ulu from Lulu." Samantha said.

"Mulu. It kind of sounds like a cow. Moo Loo!" Cymphonique said.

"I don't know, I think it's cute." I said crinkling my nose like I usually do.

"Well then I guess we're Mulu." Max said while putting me in for a hug.

"Max, we kind of have to leave for school. You and Lulu can make out later." Halston said as the other girls grabbed their bags.

"Yeah, we should definitely plan that second date sometime." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

I couldn't focus in class; I was too busy thinking about Max. I mean, are we officially a couple? I think I really like him, this is CRAZY! I'm not supposed to like Max Schneider! But maybe I do like him. I mean if we do become a couple, he will be my first real boyfriend. I better think this through. I can't keep being bipolar about this all day. I needed advice.

I couldn't believe I was asking her for advice. I knocked on the door, "Delilah? I need some Max help."

"Ahhh! I knew this day would come!" she said as she opened the door. Her room was.. Very Max-ish. "So what do you need?" she asked.

"Well, I went with Max on that date last night and I actually might like him. So, I need some sort of way to know if I'm making the right choice of being his girlfriend, even though he didn't ask me to be his girlfriend yet." I said.

"Ah so you need a "Max's Perfect Girlfriend" Quiz. I believe I have what you need. Just answer some questions." She said while taking out a magazine. "Alright, first question. Who's your favorite artist?"

"That's easy, Ed Sheeran." I said.

"Hmm, interesting. Second question, you think it's cute when guys let you wear their hats?"

"Yeah, I'm not a real big fan of snapbacks, but I'd love a guy who would wear a fedora."

"Third question, if you were to have a day where you and your boyfriend matched, what outfit would you two be wearing?"

"Flannel shirts, dark jeans, and probably combat boots… Oh and Aviators!"

"Hmm, I think I have your results." Delilah said while putting the magazine away.

"What?" I asked.

"You and Max are definitely perfect for each other! Max loves Ed Sheeran, he wears a lot of fedoras, and you both love to wear flannel shirts, dark jeans, combat boots, and Aviators!" Delilah said.

"Oh my gosh. Uhmm, Delilah, I'm going to be home late tonight. Tell mom that I'm going to be late for dinner." I said while leaving her room. I walked into my room and threw on. I took my iPhone out and dialed Max's number, I have to know if what Max and I have is real. I went straight to voicemail, "Hey Max. It's Lulu. I'm going to the park for a walk, meet me there at 5:00. We need to talk." I hung up and walked to the park.

I walked towards the tree where I usually chill; it's the only tree with a perfect shade. But once I arrived there, I couldn't believe what I saw.

"Max?"


	5. Chapter 5: Dear Heart, Why Him?

Chapter 5 - Dear Heart, Why Him?

**Look at my biography for the links!**

"Max?" was all that could come out of my mouth. I just witnessed Max kissing some girl. I saw Max and the girl turn around. "Max, how could you? Did you feel sorry for me? Last night and this morning must've meant nothing to you! Were you just faking that whole night?" I yelled.

"Baby, do you know this girl?" the girl asked as she started to stand up.

Max started to stand up and he gave me a real sympathetic real, "No Ali. She doesn't look familiar. She must be some crazed fan."

"I can't believe you! I knew I shouldn't have said yes to you because you're just like every other celebrity! And I will never become your crazed fan! You know why? Because you're a big jerk Max Schneider! I can't believe I even liked you for more than a second. Those were the worst few seconds of my life! I HATE YOU!" I screamed. I didn't want to start anything so I just ran home. I felt a waterfall of tears flow down from my eyes. I made such a huge mistake. I ran up to my room and locked the door so no one can bother me. I kept crying for what seemed like forever.

_"No Ali. She doesn't look familiar."_

That's all that's been in my head for the past week I've been lying in bed with a bunch of tissues around me. Yes, I've been here for a week. I'd go outside every once in a while to go to school, but I'd come straight home right after and just cry.

"Sweetie? Are you okay?" I heard mom say from outside my door.

"Yeah, you can come in." I managed to say.

Mom came inside with the home phone and a carton of ice cream. "Lulu, I know it hurts right now. But, you have to get over it eventually."

"Mom, Max cheated on me after one date. I saw him at the park and he acted like he had no idea who I was." I said. I felt my eyes start to water, but I tried not to cry.

"Max left a message. I think you should listen to it." She said handing the phone over to me.

"Then what's the ice cream for?" I asked opening the ice cream.

"Ice cream always cures everything." She said as she left my bedroom.

I opened the ice cream carton and started eating. I took the phone and listened to Max's message.  
"Hey Lulu. I bumped into your friends at Starbucks and they gave me your house number. You know after they yelled at me like you did. Listen about last week. Uhmm, it's better if I explain it to you in person. Meet me by the pond at the park at midnight. And if you don't show up, I understand."

I put the phone down. I wasn't even sure if I should go. I just felt like if I saw him again, I'd probably start crying again. I kept eating my ice cream while walking around my room thinking about what would happen if I went. My head's telling me to stay home and move on, but my heart's telling me to go meet up with him. I wasn't sure what to do anymore.

It was hard to sneak out this late at night, but I was going to do it. At around 11:30, I threw on and snuck out to the park to meet Max. As I was walking, I kept thinking about going back home. I walked to the pond and saw somebody already looking down at the water.

"Hey." I said.

Max turned around and had the biggest smile on his face, "Lulu, hey."

"What did you want to talk about? I'm not allowed to be out this late." I said trying to not looking at his eyes.

"Listen about last week. There's nothing going on between Ali and me. Her father runs this huge gossip talk show." Max said.

"Okay, this isn't going anywhere." I said sitting down on the grass.

Max sat down next to me, "One of his little worker buddies saw our date. Which means he saw us. You know. Kiss. I didn't want anybody knowing about that date."

"Why? Because I'm not good enough to date Max Schneider, the huge celebrity?"

"Because I'm trying to protect you. Look, I don't need paparazzi following you around. I want you to stay safe. So, I went to talk to Ali's dad after you and your friends left Starbucks. He said the only way they could get rid of our date footage is if I pretend to be Ali's boyfriend. I didn't mean to do that, but people were watching us and I couldn't stand letting the world know about us yet." Max said.

I thought about what he said. "So you pretended to be Ali's boyfriend to keep me safe? Because what I'm hearing is that you clearly don't want the world to know about us."

"Because I don't want paparazzi around you."

"No, it's because I'm not famous enough for you. Max I give up with your garbage. How can I even trust you anymore." I said as I started to walk away.

I felt Max grab my hand, "Lulu, I'm telling the truth."

I let go of his hand and walked home. But this time, I stayed strong and didn't cry until I got home.


	6. Chapter 6: An Apology

Chapter 6 - An Apology

**Check my biography for the links!**

I kept thinking about what Max told me at the park the other day. I couldn't even tell if he was telling me the truth about him and Ali. My mom thought it would be a good idea to spend time with Delilah so I can get my mind off Max. This was sort of a good idea, but I told Delilah no Max Schneider, which must've been hell for her. Since mom was working, Delilah and I were just going to chill at home. Delilah was channel surfing while I was strumming on my ukulele.

"Ugh, Lulu there's nothing on." Delilah complained.

"Come on Dee, there has to be something on." I said while I put my ukulele.

"Look, you see." She said while channel surfing. "News, news, How to Rock that we've seen already, Jersey Shore like seriously, Max's CastroTV interview. MAX'S CASTROTV INTERVIEW!"

She turned towards me.

"Go ahead, you went over 2 hours not fangirling over him. I think you need to watch this before you go insane." I said.

She tuned to the channel and there was Max talking to Castro.

"So, rumors are that you've been seeing my daughter, is this true?" he said.

"Well Castro. Ali is a great girl. I have a feeling I'm going to be really happy with her." Max said.

I couldn't help but feel sick when he said that. I felt my eyes start to water again.

"Lulu, I can change it if you want." Delilah said.

"No, don't worry. I'm fine. I would love to hear all the garbage he's going to say.

"So Max, how did you and Ali meet?" Castro asked.

"Well, I met her at… Wow I can't remember. But the minute I looked into Lulu's eyes, I knew she was the one I wanted to be with." Max said.

I couldn't believe what I just heard.

"He just said Lulu." Delilah said.

"SHUT UP HE'S GOING TO TALK AGAIN!" I said while throwing a pillow at her.

"I'm sorry, who's Lulu? I believe we were talking about Ali." Castro said.

"Castro, I can't do this anymore. I don't care if you have the pictures; go ahead show the world right now! Lulu is an amazing person! She's beautiful and I fell in love with her the first time I met her. And I just screwed our chances of being together because of your daughter!" Max yelled.

I couldn't believe what he just did.

"Look, Lulu if you're watching this, which you probably aren't, I'm truly and terribly sorry. Ali was a big mistake; I need you in my life. I've never felt so happy when I had you in my life. I love you, Lulu Antariksa." He said straight to the camera.

"Uhmm, we'll be right back after this commercial break." Castro said.

Delilah turned the TV off and looked at me. "What just happened?"

"Max just said he loved me on national television." I said.

After dinner, I quickly hopped into the shower. After my shower, I ran into Delilah's room and looked for a book that had Max's address. Of course it was in the book that was under her pillow. Now, that I got the information I need, I had to get ready. I put my natural make up on and left my hair in its natural curls. I tried to look for an outfit just perfect for Max. I ended up wearing. I drove to Max's house, it was HUGE. I walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, a shirtless Max was standing right in front of me.

"Lulu, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Max, I saw you're interview with Castro. And I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for not believing you and-" I was cut off by Max's lips crashing into mines. Here comes the sparks again. As soon as it was over Max smiled.

"No need to explain baby. We need that second date, tomorrow." Max said.

"I'd love that." I said.

"You should go home it's pretty late." Max said kissing my forehead.

I waved goodbye, "Hey Max."

He turned around.

"I love you."


	7. Chapter 7: It's Official

**Thanks so much for all of your lovely reviews! It means so much to me! :') Don't forget to check the links in my biography if you want to see what Lulu happens to be wearing in this chapter :)**

****Chapter 7 - It's Official

"It's about time Mulu got back together! I was sick and tired of seeing my best friend eat ice cream and crying her eyes out every single day after school." Samantha said plopping down on my bed.

"It's so weird how Lulu ate so much ice cream and she gained no weight. NONE!" Halston said.

"Oh shut up guys. I didn't eat THAT much ice cream." I said choosing my outfit.

"I mean just think about. Everybody's happy!" Cymphonique said.

"Yeah.. Sure." Halston said walking over to my window.

"Uh oh, what's wrong with Halston?" I asked.

"It's nothing. It's just that everybody's been telling me how Noah likes me and I totally like him back. But, I don't think he likes me because he hasn't even asked me out yet." Halston said.

"Girl! If he won't make the first move, then you have to!" Cymphonique said.

"No no no no! I think I'm fine with waiting." Halston said.

"Whatever. You better make sure it happens before the Fall Dance coming up. You and Noah would look so cute together!" I said.

"Yeah! I mean we're all going to have dates. Lulu is definitely going with Max, I'm probably going with Chris, and Sam can get any guy she wants." Cymphonique said.

"Hahaha, very funny." Samantha said playfully punching Cymphonique.

My phone starts to buzz; it was a text from Max:

'_Hey baby! I'm outside, hope you dressed comfy. Let's just say, we'll be doing something way different then what we did on our first date ;)'_

"Max is here, you guys should leave. We can meet up tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah totally! Cymphonique is supposed to help us choose dresses for the Fall Dance." Halston said.

We all giggled and walked out of the house. The girls walked home and I hopped into Max's car.

"Hey baby! Love the cookie monster hat by the way." He said while kissing my cheek.

"Thanks you don't look to bad yourself, love the flannel shirt." I said. (He's wearing what he wore in the Bruno Mars Medley.)

Max drove up to a parking of the annual Los Angeles carnival.

"I know this is really simple, but there's a reason why I wanted to take you here." Max said.

"Why?" I asked as he opened the door for me.

"It's a surprise." He said taking my hand and winking at me.

"You're just full of surprises." I said.

He smiled at me and we walked into the carnival.

"Aren't you going to get mobbed here or something?" I asked.

"That's one reason why we're here at night." He said paying for our wristbands for rides.

We rode every single rollercoaster, Max even took a picture of us going up. It was a pretty funny picture since two people behind us were photo bombing it. Max won almost every carnival game, I'm pretty sure I have enough stuffed animals to fit in my room. The last ride of the night was of course the Ferris wheel. We hopped on and ended up stopping at the top.

"You scared?" He asked coming close to me.

"No not really. I'm just really tired. All those carnival rides and games made me really tired." I said putting my head on his shoulder.

"Well, this should wake you up." He said pointing to the sky.

A few seconds later, fireworks started to light up the sky. One specific firework caught my eye. The firework read "Lulu, let's make it official? Yes or no?"

I looked over at Max and he just smiled at me.

"You really have to stop doing these kind of things." I said sarcastically.

"Is that a yes or no?" he asked.

"Yes." I said.

Max leaned in and gave me a long, passionate kiss. Too bad the Ferris wheel guy took us back to the bottom. We left the carnival and drove to my house.

"I had a great time tonight." he said.

"Same here." I said.

"Sorry, no kisses tonight. Have to go record a demo with the band." He said.

"This late at night?" I asked.

"Yeah, hey I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said hopping out of the car. I watched Max drive away and then walked inside my house. I couldn't believe who I saw sitting on the couch with Delilah.

"What the heck are you doing here?" I asked.

**OH MH GOSHNESS! What do you think Lulu saw? Hmm...**


	8. Chapter 8: Troubled Surprises

**Oh my gosh! I love reading all of your reviews! I'm so glad you like guys really like this story! So, here's Chapter 8. The moment has finally arrived, who did Lulu see? Sorry if this Chapter is short, but a lot happens in the next chapter. **

"What the heck are you doing here?" I asked. I saw dad sitting on the couch talking to Delilah. He turned around.

"Lulu. My goodness you've grown." He said coming over to me.

I took a step back, "You died a few weeks ago. I saw that car hit you and when we went to the hospital, they said you were dead."

"Look sweetie I can explain. When that car hit me, I was hit pretty badly. But, I told the nurse to tell you guys that I was dead." He said.

"What the heck?! Do you know how hard Delilah cried when she found out you were dead?! And now you come crawling back-" I was cut off.

"But listen Lulu, I needed to get away. You know I love you girls so much, but at that time, I was getting drunk almost every night. I didn't want to come home and accidentally hit your mom or one of you. So I pretended to be dead. But now I'm off the alcohol. The thing is I can't come back here and live with you. I met a new woman and she has a nice daughter." He said.

I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. He faked a death, but it was to keep our family safe.. Right? "Dad, I forgive you. But does this mean you're staying out of our lives forever?"

"Darling, I'll never stay out of your life. But maybe if you become close with my stepdaughter, maybe we can see each other often. She's actually in the bathroom right now." He said.

A few seconds later, a girl came downstairs. It was Ali. Ali Castro, the girl who ruined my relationship with Max. Ali Castro, my new stepsister.

"Lulu, I would like for you to meet Ali. Ali, this is my daughter Lulu." Dad said.

"We've met." I said.

"Oh you two go to school together?" he asked.

"Nope. I met her at the park with a monkey." I said emphasizing the word monkey so she knows I'm talking about Max.

"Uhmm, okay. Ali, we better get going. Their mother's going to be home any minute now." Dad said.

"I'll be outside in a minute. I just want to give Lulu something she left at the park." She said.

"Okay. Bye girls." Dad said kissing Delilah and I on the forehead.

After dad left, I asked Delilah to stay upstairs for a minute.

"Look Ali. I'm still totally mad at you for trying to break Max and I up. But I'm willing to put it aside for the sake of my father." I said.

After I said that, I felt Ali's fist go right across my face. She punched me right in the face. I put my hand on where she hit it and felt blood.

"Listen and listen good. You may have gotten away with Max this time, but if you tell Max about this little situation, he'll get hurt. Real bad." She said as she was walking out the door.

I slammed the door and ran upstairs to the bathroom. There was a red mark on my face that was bleeding. I quickly cleaned it up and put a band-aid on it. Why does Ali want Max so much?

* * *

I was able to cover up my bruise with make up, luckily nobody noticed. I only told Samantha what happened, she really wants to kill Ali and she thinks I should tell Max what's going on. I thought about it, if I told Max, how Ali find out? I decided to give Max a call.

"Hey baby! What's going on?" he said.

"Can you come over like now? I have to tell you something." I said.

"Of course Lulu! I'll be there in 10 minutes." He said.

I didn't mind Max seeing me in my uniform, so I just waited in my living room until Max came over. Luckily, Delilah wasn't home to fangirl at Max's presence in our house. The doorbell rang and there was Max standing there.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" he asked as he walked inside.

"Max, there's something I need to tell you." I said.

"Okay, what is it?"

I took in a deep breath, "It's about Ali."

**Oh no! Lulu's going to tell Max. Do you think Ali will find out? Tune in for Chapter 9! I can only say that the next chapter has a hacking awesome party! So look out! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Safe And Sound

**A lot of you were shocked about the Ali Punch and Undead Dad, that's surprised even myself. This is a pretty comforting chapter and the next few chapters have a lot of drama so keep a look out! :)**

* * *

Chapter 9: Safe and Sound

"It's about Ali."

Max looked at me with a straight face, "Ali's never going to come between us again." He held my hand.

I felt a tear fall from my eye, "Well that's where you're wrong."

Max looked confused.

I let go of his hand and used my sleeve to wipe the make-up off my bruise.

"Who did this to you? I'll kill them!" he said touching the bruise.

"Max don't touch it, it still hurts. My dad came yesterday and told Delilah and I that he isn't dead. He met a woman who has a sweet daughter. Ali was the sweet daughter who punched me in the face and told me to not tell you. But I couldn't keep it from you because I'm scared!" I exclaimed as I started to cry even harder.

Max pulled me in for a hug and started to rub my back, "I'm so sorry baby. I feel like this is my fault. If I never agreed to Castro's stupid offer, Ali wouldn't be after you right now. I promise, I'll keep you safe. Ali won't hurt you anymore."

I couldn't stop crying, I never cried this much in my entire life. "Thanks so much babe. You and Sam are the only people who know about this whole Ali situation. I'm really scared; Mom's out of town and Sam can't spend the night."

**(A/N – Think of this part as a cute couple scene and not take it to far please!)**

"You want me to stay the night at my place? You can stay in my room and Delilah can stay in the guest room." Max said.

"Thanks Max, I love you so much." I said while wiping away my tears. I threw on my pajamas and Max carried Delilah since she crashed right on the floor of her bedroom.

* * *

We arrived at Max's house. Max carried Delilah to the guest room and even tucked her in bed. I swear he's just the sweetest guy ever. He took me to his room; that was one big room.

"Okay, you go get comfortable. And I'm going to change." He said while grabbing his pajamas and walking into his bathroom.

I hopped into his bed, which was really comfortable! I put my head down on the pillow and waited for Max. He came out of the bathroom in a black tank top that said "Supah Dupah Dope" and blue plaid pajama pants. He came into bed and immediately put his arms around my waist.

"Good night baby." He said while kissing the back of my head. He even started to sing me a lullaby to help me fall asleep. And it helped. A lot.

* * *

I woke up facing Max, his arms still around my waist. I tried to get out of his arms, but he would just hold on tighter.

"Sorry, beautiful people are not allowed to leave the arms of the Schneider Monkey." He said.

"How much do I have to pay the Schneider Monkey to get out of the arms of his?" I asked.

"Just a good morning kiss." He said while winking.

I rolled my eyes and gently kissed him, "There. Good morning."

Max got out of bed with me and he gave me a tour of his house. It was such an interesting house to be honest. A few minutes later, Cymphonique texted me about her Sweet 16 party tonight.

"Hey babe, you want to go with me tonight. It's Cymphonique's Sweet 16 Masquerade Party." I said.

"Anything for my baby." He said while kissing my cheek.

**Cute chapter huh? So much Mulu! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: A Surprise Masquerade

**Guys, I'm just warning you, this chapter is a bit extreme. So if you're not sure if you can handle it, I suggest you skip this chapter. But it's extremely long since I won't be able to update to often because high school just sucks.**

* * *

Chapter 10 - A Surprise Masquerade

"Are you sure it's okay for me to come?" Max asked.

"It's okay. Cymphonique invited you, so you're practically a guest." I said.

"Go get ready, I think I can put on a suit by myself. Are you sure this will look good on me?" Max asked looking at the suit Cymphonique made just for him **A/N Rags anybody?**

"It'll look amazing. Now go, I have to change." I said giving him a peck on the lips.

He smiled at me and then left and me. I put out the outfit Cymphonique suggested **A/N She's wearing the Ashley outfit**. I usually don't wear dresses, but this was a special occasion. Max came back in and looked totally different, even though his masquerade mask was just a rag.

"You look great baby." He said putting his arms around me.

I couldn't help but smile.

"God, Max I love you. But you and my sister show a little too much PDA." Delilah said as she passed by my room.

Max let go of me, "You ready?"

I nodded. He took my hand, walked me to his car, and we drove to the party.

* * *

Max and I walked in to see a bunch of people here. Since Max was wearing a mask, nobody could really tell who he was. In fact, I couldn't even find Samantha or Halston.

"Hey Lulu!" I heard someone behind me say.

I turned around and saw Samantha and Halston **A/N Sam is wearing the Aylin outfit and Halston is wearing the Genesis outfit**. Samantha was holding hands with Jason Hudson, the hottest senior at school; while Halston was wrapped around Noah's arm.

"Hey guys. Have you seen Cymphonique yet?" I asked. Just when Halston was about to answer, I saw the spotlight hit the stairs. There was Cymphonique wearing a beautiful gown with Chris helping her down the stairs. She looked stunning. You could hear "oh and ah" from everywhere. Chris and Cymphonique walked up to us.

"Hey Happy Birthday!" We all said together.

"Thanks, this party will be the party of the year." She said with a big smile on her face.

We all seemed to separate when the music started to play. Max and I walked over to the snack table.

"Look at all the food!" I said grabbing a chocolate covered strawberry.

Max just stood there and laughed at me, "Baby, you seriously should eat healthy."

"I am eating healthy. Notice the strawberry?" I said praising the strawberry. Just as I was about to get another strawberry, some girl spilled something on my dress.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" she said.

"It's okay." I said trying to wipe it off with a napkin.

"I'll go with you to wash it off." She offered.

I turned to Max.

"I'll wait for you right here." He said kissing my cheek.

I walked with her to the bathroom.

"Thanks for coming with me." I said.

She didn't say a word.

"So, I'm Lulu. Are you Cymphonique's friend?" I asked.

Out of nowhere, she slapped my face. A few seconds later, two girls came out of the stall. One was wearing a light blue party dress and a blue masquerade mask. The other girl was dressed exactly like me, except her dress was red.

"What's going on here?" I said backing away.

"I know you told Max. I told you not to tell him or else something bad happens." She said.

I knew it was Ali, "Ali, there's nothing you can do here. Everyone's wearing a mask and there's hardly any light inside. Face it, you lose."

"You may think that, but I have my ways. You either break up with Max tonight, or else." She said. Ali snapped her fingers and the two girls followed her out of the bathroom.

I have nothing to worry about, right? I walked out of the bathroom and ran straight to Max. I hugged him super tight.

"Hey, you've only been gone for two minutes, did you really miss me that much?" he asked.

"I saw Ali. One of her friends slapped me in the face. She said if I don't break up with you tonight, something bad is going to happen. She didn't say what but I'm really scared." I said.

"Baby, I'll stay right here with you." He said.

* * *

Max's P.O.V.

The party was pretty cool. Lulu and I got to slow dance for the first time, but there were so many people there, it was hard to move.

"I'm glad you had fun Max." Lulu said.

"Yeah, its hard for me to go to a party like this since I'm famous and all." I said.

She just smiled, "Alright let's go." We were going to cross the street. One second, we're just crossing the street, and a few seconds later…..

* * *

"Max, are you okay?" I heard someone say.

I opened my eyes and saw Halston standing there. I got up and realized that was laying on the road. I touched my face and felt a little blood on my hand.

"What happened?" I asked.

"A car ran over you guys." Halston said.

"What?" I said. I panicked, but I realized another thing. I looked next to me and saw Lulu laying on the ground still.

"Lulu!" I yelled. She had wounds all over her body and almost every part of her face had blood. I tried shaking her, she wouldn't wake up.

"Halston, call an ambulance! Lulu's not waking up!" I yelled.

She dialed 911. I tried waking up Lulu again, no response. A few minutes later, the ambulance came and took Lulu and me. As we were riding in the ambulance, I couldn't help but cry. I felt like this was my fault. I heard Lulu's phone ring. I grabbed it from her purse, someone texted her.

_'See Lulu, I told you someone ends up getting hurt. Face it,_

_I win. Have fun in the hospital. –Ali'_

Ali did this. I can't believe she did this. Knowing that I couldn't keep Lulu safe from this made me even cry even more. I have to stop this sooner or later. I literally cried until we arrived at the hospital.

**Oh my gosh, does Lulu survive? You guys must really hate Ali with passion. Hahaha, almost done with Chapter 11 so I can just work on How To Rock for a little bit. **


	11. Chapter 11: I Won't Give Up

**Hope you enjoy my double Mulu explosion! :)**

Chapter 11 - I Won't Give Up

Max's P.O.V.

I've been waiting in the waiting room for about an hour, I'm getting really worried. If Ali caused Lulu to die, I will kill her.

"Is she okay?" I asked as soon as the doctor walked in the room.

"Lauren will be just fine. She has a severe compressed spine so she'll have to be in a wheelchair for a couple of weeks. But for now, we need her here for two days to rest." He said.

I was relieved that she was alive, "Can I visit her?"

He nodded his head and took me to Lulu's room. I walked in and saw Lulu lying there.

She looked over to me and started to cry, "Max, what happened to me?"

"Ali ran both of us over with her car. I woke up and felt incredibly fine, but you were unconscious. Halston called the ambulance and we took you here. Baby, you have a compressed spine and have to be in a wheelchair for a little bit." I said.

She cried even harder, "Why does she hate me so much? Sometimes I wish I never met you. Then I would still be walking on two feet and you wouldn't have to be dealing with all this drama."

I walked over to her and held her hand, "Don't say that. If I never met you backstage at my concert, I wouldn't be happy. Lulu, when you walked into my dressing room, I had to be with you. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met. I will never regret meeting you. If I had to choose between being on a deserted island and never meeting you, I'd rather be on the island. Lulu, I love you never forget that."

She just stared at me, "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I love you too Max. I would kiss you, but it hurts to move."  
I bent over and kissed her forehead, "Get some sleep love. I'm going to your place and getting you clothes and other stuff. I already called your mom and she said she'd visit you tomorrow morning with Delilah. I'll be here tomorrow afternoon and the day after that."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow baby." She said slowly closing her eyes.

* * *

Lulu's P.O.V.

Mom and Delilah came to visit this morning. Delilah told me how she misses me being in the house with her and mom told me about the new weird neighbor across the street. After they left, Sam, Halston, and Cymphonique came with balloons and teddy bears.

"I'm so sorry this happened Lulu. I promise I'll still make you look good even if you're in a wheelchair." Cymphonique said.

"Totally. I'll carry your books during school. I'll even take you home if you want." Halston said.

"And as your best friend, I'll be your maid until you are back and up on your feet." Samantha said.

" Have I ever told you guys how much I love you?" I said.

We all laughed, until Max came.

"We'll leave you two alone." Samantha said pushing Halston and Cymphonique out.

Max came in with his ukulele case and a big stuffed monkey that's holding a "Feel Better" balloon, "For you my lady."

I smiled, "It's adorable. Thanks, just put it next to the bears."

He put it down and then sat down next to me. He took his ukulele out and started to tune it.

"Why'd you bring Rafiki?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to sing you a song. I wrote this song last night and I want to know what you think." He said.

"Okay, shoot." I said.

He started to sing, "_When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky. Or a beautiful sunrise."_

I felt myself tear up as he started to sing the chorus.

"_I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up." _

The song was just beautiful, "Max I love it."

"Well I'm glad you do. I wrote it just for you." He said doing that cute thing he always does with his hair.

"Thanks baby." I said.

"Anything for my little princess." He said poking my nose. He gave me a peck on the nose and started to play the song again.

* * *

**Wasn't that cute? Please tell me what you think in the reviews! **


	12. Chapter 12: Getting Ready

**I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! School just sucks so I'm super busy during the weekdays. And I'm usually busy on the weekends. But as the week goes on, I write a little bit each night. So here's a new chapter. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Chapter 12 - Getting Ready (**A/N I actually couldn't think of any titles so this will do**)

Lulu's P.O.V.

I'm a bit happy that I'm still alive and healthy ever since the accident, but it sucks that I have to be in this stupid wheelchair for about a month or two. I can't even control this thing! I have to always get help if I wanna get somewhere. And I try to stay out of people's way, but it's hard because my wheelchair takes up about half the room in the hallway. But it's not like I can't use my legs. I can walk if I wanted to, but my spine is still in pretty bad shape. I usually walk around my room with my mom everyday so I can still walk and get exercise. The worst part about being in a wheelchair is that I can't go to the Fall Dance.

"I'm sorry you couldn't go to the dance tonight." Mom said as she started to help Delilah set the table.

"It's okay mom. Why hang out with your boyfriend and best friends when you can stay at home and watch the Full House marathon." I said sarcastically.

"Darling, there will be other dances." Mom said as she put the mashed potatoes on my plate.

"But I probably won't have a date. I mean think about it, Max and I might not be together for a long time. He'll be on tour and stuff, while I'll be stuck in high school." I said.

"Lulu! You're making this sound like a bad thing. Max really likes you okay. And I know that you really like him too. Plus, I brought you two together, so you better appreciate this relationship!" Delilah yelled from across the table.

"You brought us together?" I said.

"Yeah. I was the one you went to the concert with. I was the one who went backstage with you to meet Max." She said.

"Woah, woah, woah. You went backstage without a pass?" Mom said.

"Uhmm, yeah.." I said.

"Well there's no point in grounding you since this happened over two weeks ago. And Delilah, I brought them together. I was the one who forced Lulu to go with you in the first place so HA!" Mom said.

* * *

The Full House marathon seemed to go on forever! I looked at the clock, 8:09 PM. There was no use in calling the girls, they're probably at the dance already. I kept channel surfing, but there was literally nothing on. I just turned off the TV and sat in my wheelchair, I mean where else could I go. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. I asked Delilah to get the door. A few seconds later, the girls came in all dressed up for the dance.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked trying to wheel myself over to the front door.

"We're here to help you get ready!" Halston exclaimed.

"I already told you that I can't go to the dance because of my spine." I said.

"Who said we were going to the dance?" Samantha said.

"Come on, just let us get you ready. I'm telling you, tonight will be WAY better than the dance." Cymphonique said.

I sighed, "Fine. Sam, you mind helping me walk up the stairs? It's still a bit hard to walk."

She helped me out of the wheelchair and helped me walk up the stairs. As soon as we all walked in, Cymphonique leaned against the door.

"Lulu, this will be the best night of your life." she said.

"Why would this be the best night ever? I can't go to the Fall Dance, I can't have a first dance with my boyfriend, I CAN'T DO ANYTHING!" I yelled as Samantha helped me sit back in my wheelchair.

"Listen, we're not going to the Fall Dance. There's something better." Samantha said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"JUST GET READY OR ELSE WE'LL BE LATE!" Halston yelled.

I threw my hands up in surrender, "Fine, fine. Let's get ready to wherever you're taking me."

All the girls squealed and helped me get ready. Halston made my hair straight, which looked really nice since I don't usually straighten. Samantha made me look really dolled up, she gave me bright red lipstick and made my eyes really pop out. Cymphonique, as usual, went all out with my outfit. I got used to it ever since my first date with Max. After they rolled me in front of the mirror, I had to admit, I looked pretty hot.

"Lulu! You look totes perf!" Halston said (**A/N I simply couldn't resist using Perf Talk since I've been talking like that since How To Rock came into my life**).

"Thanks darling. Since you guys dressed me up, we must be going to some kind of party." I said.

They all nodded.

"Well here's a problem. I can't dance because of my condition." I said while pointing to my back.

"We thought of that. See, we spoke to your doctor this morning. And he said that you can actually move around without the wheelchair." Cymphonique said.

I gave them a confused look.

"Lulu, your doctor gave us something you put around your injury so you can walk! You can't use it all the time, but you'll need it for an occasion like this. It'll hurt for the first few minutes, but the doctor said if it hurts, just sit down until you get used to it." Samantha said as she gave me a black thingy-ish thing to put around me. She helped me put it on, and boy did that hurt.

"Try to stand up." Samantha said as she helped me up.

I got up and tried to walk, it didn't hurt that much. "Man, it feels great to walk again."

All the girls clapped as they came up to hug me.

"Come on, let's go have some fun." Halston said.

"How can I have fun if I don't even know where I'm going?" I said.

"Ughh! Just stop complaining so we can go already!: Halston yelled.

Once again, I threw my hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay. Let's go."

**What do you guys think the surprise will be? Tell me in your reviews! Love you all!**


	13. Chapter 13: Reunited

Chapter 13 - Reunited

**Hello my lovely people! I'm so happy that you guys love the first one shot of How To Rock A Playlist! I love reading all of your reviews and suggestions for the next one shot! Can't wait to show you the next one shot! SO enjoy this chapter of Mulu! :)**

* * *

We arrived at... the beach?

"Yay! We're finally here!" Halston yelled as she left the car.

"Why are we at the beach?" I asked as we started to walk on the sand.

"You'll see. Trust me, you'll love it." Samantha said.

We walked inside a dark beach house.

"Uhmm, are you sure we're at the right place?" I asked.

A few seconds later, the lights turned on. Most of my friends were standing under a banner that said "Welcome Home Lulu!". They were all dressed nice, like they were going to a dance.

"Surprise!" everybody in the room yelled.

"Oh my gosh! You guys did this?" I asked turning to the girls.

"Well we decorated, but someone else planned this party." Cymphonique sad as she handed me a purple post-it.

I looked at the post-it"

_"Hey baby! Like the party? Well, I have a special surprise just for you. Look for the next clue. Hint" Look for this. _

_-Max"_

__There was a picture of a fedora hat. I looked at the girls and they just shrugged their shoulders. I walked away and started to look for the fedora hat. There were so many people in this house, how was I supposed to find one fedora hat?

"Miss Lulu!" I heard someone yell.

I turned around and saw one of my closest friends standing front of me, "Ashley!"

She ran up to hug me, but I stepped back and pointed to my back.

"Sorry. How are you? Are you okay? Sam called me saying that there's a party for your arrival from the hospital and I drove two hours just to get here." she said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. But you didn't have two hours just to see me." I said.

"Of course I did! We've known each other for so long. Sam, you, and I have been through everything together, well except high school. But, I'd be stupid if I didn't come to check on one of my best friends." Ashley said.

"Okay, you seriously are the best. But, I have to go find my boyfriend." I said showing her the post-it.

"Oh yeah, I heard that you and the famous Max Schneider are officially a couple now." she said teasing me.

"Yeah I know. You mind helping me find a fedora hat? Max is sending me on some hunt to find him and some surprise." I asked.

"Uhmm, I think I saw Ryan wearing a fedora hat. It shouldn't be too hard to find him. He came with Gracie cause she needed a ride. I think I saw him near the snack table." she said.

"Thanks so much darling! I'll see you in a bit!" I said as I was on the hunt for Ryan and Gracie.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Tell me what you guys think Max's surprise is for Lulu! Let's see who can think like me ;) Stay classy baby! Much love 3**


	14. Chapter 14: Forever and Always

**Hey girl hey! So sorry this chapter took so long! School's been horrible :( but here's the moment y'all been waiting for! :-) Stay tuned so you can be able to be featured in my next few chapters!**

Chapter 14: Forever and Always

I finally found Ryan and Gracie at the back of the house. Ryan was there with the fedora resting on his head.

"Hey Ryan! Gracie!" I said.

"Little Lulu!" Gracie said.

"I told you she'd be here in less than 30 minutes. You owe me thirty bucks." Ryan said.

"Uhmm, I found the fedora. Now what?" I asked.

Ryan reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture. I took a look at picture. It was a picture of Max on stage and looking into the crowd. Most of the picture was blurry, except Max's face on stage and my face in the crowd. On the back of the picture it said.

_'I couldn't keep my eyes off you when you walked when I first say your face. Do you remember what color shirt I was wearing when you met me backstage? FIND THAT SHIRT!'_

I totally forgot what shirt he was wearing! I'll just call Delilah and ask... WAIT SHE GOT HER PHONE TAKEN AWAY! Ughh! This is horrible. I walked inside and sat down next to the chocolate fountain. A few seconds later, a purple airplane flew to me. I picked it up and opened it.

_'Was that too hard baby? Sorry! We'll just skip to the end of my scavenger hunt. Follow the trail of rose petals on the floor. I hope you love my surprise.'_

I looked at the floor and saw the red rose petals. I followed them outside the house and onto the sand. I hated to walk on the sand in my heels, so I walked barefoot on the warm sand. The rose petals stopped in front of another beach house. I walked up to the door and a purple envelope. I opened it up and read the letter that inside:

_'Lulu. The first day I met you I knew you were the one. I know this may seem too fast since we only met literally a month ago. I just really love you baby. Words can't even describe my feelings for you. Just open the door and you'll see.'_

I opened the door and was amazed at what I just saw. There were lanterns hanging all around the room, rose petals on the floor, and my boyfriend standing in the middle of the floor holding a guitar._  
_

"Wow, no uke this time?" I asked.

"I think the guitar is perfect for this moment right here." he said. He started to strum some chords on the guitar. (**A/N he's singing Everyday, but just imagine it slower and acoustic.**) "Everyday is a love song, with you with you with you oh oh oh oh oh." Max sang.

I couldn't help but start to tear up during the whole song. He started to walk closer to me when he got to the bridge.

"My soul you save, just say my name. Do anything for you. My love to take, my heart to break. Won't hesitate for you." he said. He put the guitar down and set it to the side. He went closer to me and pulled me close.

"Everyday is a, everyday is a, everyday is a love song. Everyday is a, everyday is a. Everyday is a love song." he sang.

I really started to cry tears of joy now. Max wiped away the tears.

"You're the air in my lungs, you're the kick to my drums, you're the bee and I'm stung. You're the spark to my fire, you take me higher. My only desire." he sang. He put his face closer to mine, "Lauren Antariksa, I love you and I'll keep loving you. Forever and always."

I started crying even harder, "Maxwell Schneider, I love you and I'll never stop loving you. Forever and always."

He smiled and leaned in for a passionate kiss. I felt the sparks fly like crazy, this kiss was definitely different then all the other kisses. This was _the_ kiss that showed how much he loved me. He pulled back and looked behind him. A few seconds later, a person took Max's guitar and started to strum a slow song (**A/N if you don't know me already, I'm a hardcore directioner! So the slow song of the night is Little Things!**).

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked.

"I'd be stupid if I said no." I said.

He held me even closer and we started to sway to the music. I rested my head on his shoulder and Max started humming to the music. Is it weird to say that he hums sexy? Because he does.

"Max." I said as I took my head off his shoulder to look at his brown, dreamy eyes.

"Yes my love." he asked as we walked outside.

"Can we just stay in this moment forever?" I asked.

"I would love that, but we have a party to go too." he said as he took my hand and we walked back to the beach house.

We walked in and everybody stared at us.

"Looks like the lovebirds finally came back." Halston said.

"Very funny. Come on, let's get this party started!" I said.

* * *

*2 weeks later*

My spine felt so much better! I didn't need to use a wheelchair anymore. It felt great to walk on my own for once in my life. Right now, it's December, my favorite month! I'm super excited for Christmas to come, not only because it's my favorite holyiday, but because that's when Max and I celebrate out first Christmas. His parents talked to my mom about going to New York for Christmas vacation. My mom agreed! Thank goodness vacation is just a week away!

"Ahh, I love Christmas time!" Halston said.

"Will this be the year that you finally go up to Noah and tell him you love him?" Samantha asked.

"Maybe she'll even kiss him under the mistletoe!" Cymphonique said.

"SHUT UP! Maybe I will, but please don't tease me about it!" Halston said.

"Oh darling, we're only teasing you about it cause we love you." I said.

"Speaking of mistletoe, will there be many mistletoe kisses with Max on Christmas?" Samantha asked.

"I don't know, maybe. We're going to New York. I'm meeting his parents for the first time. That's all I'm thinking about. What if they don't like me? I'll probably have to break up with him." I said.

"Lulu! Stop saying that! Max's parents will love you because you make him happy. Why wouldn't they love you?" Samantha said.

"They'd be stupid if they didn't like you." Cymphonique said.

"You really think they'll like me?" I asked.

They all nodded like that was the obvious answer. I smiled at them as we continued to study for the end of the semester test. Will they like me?..

**Who else saw Mulu at the Halo Awards? THEY FINALLY TOOK A PIC TOGETHER! It was a beautiful sight :') but thanks for the amazing reviews. I honestly wouldn't even keep writing if it weren't for you guys. Oh! And I'm throwing a contest!**

**I decided to make a contest for a new character or characters! All you have to do to enter is tell me in the reviews:**

**1) Your name or the name of your character**

**2) What you love about Christmas**

**3) What you would like to see Mulu do when the clock strikes midnight on New Years and Christmas!**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts! The winner will be announced within two weeks! :-) Much love and good luck!**


	15. Chapter 15: Leaving On A Jet Plane

Chapter 15 - Leaving On A Jet Plane

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that 31 Days of Zevie is taking a lot longer to update! I orginaly wrote this around Thanksgiving, so I decided to publish it now. Congratulations to the people's character in here!**

* * *

"What time's our flight?" mom asked as she entered my room.

"Max never told me the time, so I actually don't know. I know it's early, like at around 9:00." I said.

"Okay, I'm hitting the hay. Don't stay up too late." she said.

As the door shut. I started packing, yes started. I opened up my closet and saw about eight boxes fall on the ground followed by an envelope. When the heck did these boxes get here? I picked up the envelop and read the note that was inside.

'_Part 1 of your Christmas gift. Use it to look HOT in New York._

_See you when you come back! WE LOVE YOU!_

_-Nique, Sam, and Halston3_

I laughed and opened one of the 8 boxes, there were a bunch of tops. I opened another box, shoes. Another had make-up, jewelry, and some hair accessories. All the boxes had something I could wear in New York. There was even a list on what to wear each day of the week. Only my friends do stupid things like this for me. I tried to make room for all this stuff in my two luggage. In the end, everything was able to fit in. After finally being done with packing, I looked at the clock, 11:00. It's too late for dinner, but it's never too late for Oreos and milk. As I was about to go downstairs, I saw that Delilah's bedroom light was on. I walked in and saw her on her laptop talking to people.

"Delilah, stop talking to your online friends. We have a flight tomorrow." I said.

"I gotta go. I'll text you guys when I get to Max's house so we can chat. Good luck on your basketball game tomorrow Alice. Bye!" Delilah said as she closed her laptop. "What are you still doing up?" she asked as we walked down the stairs.

"I was packing and now I'm about to have some Oreos. Would you like to join me?" I asked.

She nodded and we walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

Max got all of us first class seats, which was totally awesome.

"Are you ready for New York?" Max asked.

"Nope, I haven't been on a plane since I went to Florida." I said while putting my seat belt on.

"How long ago was that? Last year? Two years ago?" he asked.

"That was six years ago." I said.

"We're about to take off, please turn off all your electronics and put your tray tables up." said the lady in the intercom.

"Well don't worry baby, you have somebody here for you." he said while winking at me.

"You mean my mom right?" I said while winking back at him.

"And me, your amazing monkey boyfriend." he said while grabbing my hand. As he started stroking my hand with his thumb, I rested my head on his shoulder. I started to shake a little bit when the plane started to glide in the air.

"Baby, you okay?" he said while removing his hand from mine and putting it around my waist. "Don't worry. Once we get to New York, I'll make sure this will be our best first Christmas together ever."

I looked up at him, "You have no idea how lucky I am to have you in my life."

"And to think that you used to hate me." he said while winking. He kissed the top of my forehead and started to play with my hair.

New York, here I come

**Sorry it's short! But please keep reviewing! It's not too late to enter the contest! I'll be using one of your characters in each chapter until Chapter 20! So check out Chapter 14 for the rules! :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Big Arrival In The Big Apple

**Hey guys! I'm finally on vacation! Which means, MORE UPDATES! So! Here's a Mulu update! Happy holidays!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Big Arrival In The Big Apple

Lulu's P.O.V.

I felt like the pilot was a turtle since the flight seemed to take forever. Max, Delilah, mom, and I had to be the last ones out of the plane so nobody can recognize Max when we all get off.

"Welcome to New York." Max said as we all walked out.

"Why is it so cold here?" Delilah asked as she started to shiver.

"Because Mother Nature decides to suck at this time of year." I said as I started to shiver.

We all began to walk towards the baggage claim. I grabbed my two bags and walked with Max towards the entrance of the airport. I took a quick glance outside, there was white stuff falling on the ground. "Max, is that snow?"

"Yeah why?" he asked.

Without hesitation, I ran outside and felt the cold winter breeze against my face. Being totally honest here, this is my first time seeing snow. I bent down and touched the snow that was on ground.

"First snow huh?" I heard Max say from behind me.

"Yeah. It never snowed in California. Never." I said.

Max bent down, grabbed my hand, and used my finger to draw a heart in the snow. "Now you'll definitely remember your first time seeing snow."

I rolled my eyes, got up, and wiped the snow off my hands.

"Maxie!"

I looked up and saw a girl with dark brown hair running up to Max.

"Hey baby! Long time no see." he said while giving her a hug. "Lulu, this is my cousin, Cailey. Cailey, this is my beautiful girlfriend, Lulu, her sister, Delilah, and her mom."

"It's about time I got to meet the lady who's been making Max smile more than usual. Nice to meet you. And welcome to New York." Cailey said as she shook my hand.

* * *

"Welcome to Casa de la Schneider." Max said as he opened the door to his cozy apartment.

"Wow! This is just like how I imagined it to be like." Delilah said as she walked towards the living room.

"You imagine about how my apartment looks?" Max asked.

"Well not really. After watching many of your YouTube videos and doing research on New York apartments, I can pretty much say where everything is in this apartment." she said.

"I told you we should have just left her home with the neighbors." I whispered into mom's ear.

"But they have a cat, Delilah's allergic to cats." she whispered back.

"She can live with it." I whispered.

"Come on, I'll show you where you'll all be staying." Max said as he took mom and Delilah's bags. Mom and Delilah followed Max while I stayed in the living room. I walked towards the coffee table and saw a picture of Max when he was little. I picked up the frame and started to giggle, he was wearing a Winnie The Pooh costume.

"He always wore that around the house."

I turned around and saw a man wearing a green long sleeved shirt and glasses. He walked towards me.

"You must be the girl Max always talks about when he's on the phone. Lulu? Is that your name?" he asked.

"Yes it is. You must be Mr. Schneider." I said while putting the picture down.

"Please, call me Dan. I would introduce you to my wife, but there was a family emergency so she can't be with us this Christmas." he said.

"Hey dad." Max said as he walked towards us and "man hugged" his dad. "I see you met Lulu. Isn't she great?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around my shoulder.

"She seems like a great girl Max. Why don't you let her settle in? I'm gonna pick up Nick and Josie up in Jersey. They got a flat while they were picking up Gisselle, Gabriela and Kat." he said as he grabbed a hat. "I'll be back at around 7:00. It's nice to meet you Lulu." he said as he walked out the door.

"Come on, I gotta show you where your sleeping tonight." he said as he grabbed my arm. We walked into a room that had a bunch of fan art on the wall, stuffed monkeys stacked on a shelf, and ukuleles on stands.

"This is your room isn't it?" I asked as I faced him.

"Yeah why? Is it not classy enough for my lady?" he asked as he stepped closer to me.

"Oh it's classy alright." I said as I pecked him on the lips. "So what are we going to do for three hours?"

"Well, we can go to Times Square, Rockerfeller Center, whatever you want." he said.

"Times Square please." I said. I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door with Max. Only three more hours until Christmas Eve dinner.

**Okay this sucked. But since tomorrow is Christmas Eve, I'll be putting up a fanficiton for that and Christmas! Maybe even a one-shot for Grelson! Peace darlings!**


	17. Chapter 17: Merry Christmas?

**Chapter 17 - Merry Christmas?**

* * *

(A/N Don't hate me because the chapter is short, it's originally supposed to be like that so that I can add more detail in Chapter 18)

Lulu's P.O.V.

The dinner went great, I got to meet Max's friend, Nick or Spicy, Spicy's girlfriend, Josie, his twin cousins, Gisselle and Gabriela, and his adorable baby cousin, Kat.

"Lulu, you better not break my boy's heart." Spicy said jokingly.

"Haha, don't worry. Nothing can break us apart." I said as I kissed Max's cheek.

"You guys are so cute! Why don't we do stuff like that anymore?" Josie asked Spicy.

"Because we've been dating for a long time and I don't need to tell you I love you every five seconds." he said.

Josie gave him a stern look.

"I mean, I love you baby." Spicy said as he gave her a hug.

We all laughed.

"Hey, I'm gonna head out with Spicy. He hasn't bought a Christmas gift for Josie yet." Max whispered in my ear.

I chuckled, "Okay, just be back before Christmas."

"Come on Spicy, we have to go and get that thing." Max said emphasizing "thing".

"Oh yeah. We'll be right back ladies." Spicy said as he kissed Josie's cheek.

* * *

It's almost midnight and the guys are still not back. Where the heck are they?

"I'm getting worried. It's almost 12, where the heck are they?!" Josie said.

"I don't know. Maybe they're in traffic." I said as the doorbell rang. "Or maybe they came just in time."

We walked towards the door, opened it, and saw nothing but a wrapped box with an envelope. Josie picked up the box, "To: Lulu and Josie"

We closed the door and walked towards the living room. I opened the envelope and saw a Christmas card.

"Wonder if you're missing anything... Merry Christmas. ~ Ali"

"Ali?!" Josie said.

"Wait you know this chick?" I asked.

"Yeah, she used to mess with me when I started dating Spicy." she said. "Wait... What's in the box."

I quickly opened the box, "Oh my gosh."

"What?" Josie asked.

I took out two jackets, "These are Max and Spicy's jackets."

Josie started to cry, "Why does she do this? And on Christmas?!"

"We'll find them don't worry. But where would Ali hide them?" I said.

"I think I know. Grab your jacket. We're on the move." Josie said.

**Dun dun dun. Ali's back. I ship Mail, but I Mulu is like at a higher ranking. So I'm sorry if I'm offending any Mali shippers by making Ali the bad guy. No hate please :/**


	18. Chapter 18: It's Too Late

**Be prepared. I usually don't write things like this.**

* * *

Chapter 18 - It's Too Late

Lulu's P.O.V.

Josie took me to a dark ally on 5th avenue.

"Really? A dark ally? This isn't shocking." I said.

"Well, Ali kidnapped me here 4 years ago in senior year. Back then, Spicy was just that hot guy everybody wanted. Max didn't really get the ladies cause he was shy until he left for Miami." Josie said.

"Let me guess, Ali wanted Spicy so she made your life a living hell." I said.

"Pretty much yeah." Josie said as she opened a door that led into a dark basement.

We walked in and it was pitch dark.

"I knew the tramp would find out where we would be."

"Ali! Where are you? Where's Max and Spicy?" I yelled.

All of a sudden, the lights turned on and I couldn't believe what I was witnessing. Ali was sitting on a rocking chair filing her nails, while Max and Spicy tied up on a chair with duck tape on their mouths.

"No Spicy!" Josie yelled as tears started to stream down her face. She started to run towards Spicy. Before she reached him, Spicy got electrocuted. "What are you doing to him?!" she yelled.

"It's simple, when you reach a specific point in the room, your boyfriend gets shocked. So, there's really no way you can stop me." Ali said.

Josie ran back to me and just started to cry.

"Darling, don't cry. We're gonna win this fight don't worry." I said as I began to rub her back.

"No we're not. Can't you see? We're useless now. Face it, she won." she cried.

Hearing Josie say that made me start to tear up. I looked over at Max who just gave me an apologetic look. I just wanted to go over to him and hug him. I released Josie and ran towards him.

"Max!" I yelled.

A few seconds later, he got electrocuted.

"No, please don't keep me away from him!" I yelled. I felt a river of tears just fall out of my eyes. I collapsed on my knees. I guess that's what I get for dating a celebrity. "Max! I'm so sorry this happened! This wouldn't have happened if I just died instead of having a bad spine! I'm sorry that you have to go through this just because you met me backstage at your concert! I'm sorry that I ever came into your life!" I just yelled. Josie seemed to have collapsed next to me and we were just crying. Ali was just laughing at us. She seriously won this time.

Max's P.O.V.

I couldn't turn my head away from Lulu. I just wanted to go up to her and comfort her. I couldn't stand seeing her cry. I looked over at Spicy, he tried to stay strong. I looked over at Ali, she was just laughing at them. I thought of everything that Lulu said. I just want to tell her that everything will be alright. I don't want Lulu to lost hope in us.

"Ali! Why do you hate me so much? Is it because of Max? Go ahead have him! You can have him forever if you want! If you're just gonna keep making my life a living hell, then just take Max! I don't care anymore! You ran me over, you slapped me, and I can't take anymore of it!" Lulu yelled!

I felt weak, I felt as if I was just gonna die here. I looked over at Lulu, still crying.

"You just don't get it do you? You stole something that was mine, so now, you're gonna have to pay." Ali said.

"We'll do anything! Just let them go!" Josie yelled.

Ali smiled, deviously, and handed us two remotes, "Break up with them. Right now. Then try and electrocute them. That's the only way I'll know you're break up is real."

"And what happens if we don't." Lulu asked.

She took out another remote, "This." She pressed the red button and I felt a powerful shock. Both Spicy and I got electrocuted.

"Noooo!" They both cried.

"Who's first?" Ali asked.

Josie raised her hand, "Nick, this is really hard to do since we dated for over 2 years. Thanks for all the memories and for all the times you made me smile. But, if this kind of stuff is gonna happen, I'd rather have you be safe then you being with me and having stuff like this happen. I'm so sorry, I just can't take this. I love you Nick, it's. Over." I saw her start to cry again. I looked over at Spicy, he looked totally hurt. I couldn't tell if he was crying because he was just looking at ground. I looked up at Josie struggling to press the button. She finally pressed it and Spicy got electrocuted.

"I'm sorry." she cried.

"Tramp 2, you're turn." Ali said to Lulu.

She looked at me and began to cry. I thought I wouldn't see her cry anymore. Seeing her cry, made me die inside. I couldn't help but tear up.

"Max, it's been a wild ride huh. I mean we dated for two months and it's been amazing. You're definitely the best boyfriend I've ever had. I couldn't ask for anybody better than you. And to think that I used to hate you. I still remember the first time you kissed me on our first date. I knew then that you were something special. But, now I realize that dating a celebrity has its flaws. And if I have to break up with just for your own safety, then I'd do it. Only because I love you." Lulu said as she started to cry harder. "Max, I love you, but. This isn't. Gonna. Work." she said between every breath. "I'm so sorry!" she yelled as she pressed the button to electrocute me. She dropped the remote and just broke down.

Lulu's P.O.V.

I watched Max get electrocuted and I couldn't help but just cry harder than I've ever cried in my entire life. After the shocking was done, he just looked at me in sympathy. I just started at the ground, I couldn't see his face or else I'd just cry even harder.

"Good girls. Now leave. They'll be at the apartment on Christmas morning. I don't expect any of you guys getting back together. Like ever." Ali said, which reminded me of a Taylor Swift song.

Josie seemed to have dragged me out of the basement. We walked to Max's apartment and just sat on the side of the building, crying together.

"I can't believe Ali actually won this time." I said.

"But at least they're safe. So that's all that matters." she cried.

"Then why are we still crying?" I asked as I tried to wipe my tears.

"Because we still love them."

**Okay I teared up while writing this. Yeah, tell me what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19: Proof Of My Love

**All of you have been waiting for this moment.**

* * *

Chapter 19 - Proof Of My Love

It's been almost a week since the whole conflict with Ali. Josie and Spicy went back to New Jersey, while me and my family stayed at Max's place. I wanted to leave, but Max insisted for us to stay because of the costs of hotels. Even though we're in the same place, I've been ignoring him ever since Christmas. It's hard. He got me such a beautiful necklace with our "date" engraved on it. I couldn't even accept it. I hope you're happy Ali.

"Lulu, Max is looking for you." Delilah said.

I got up from bed and walked into the living room. I saw Max sitting on the couch, "What's up?"

"Well, I was invited to sing on New Years Eve. Would you like to come? As friends obviously." he said.

I just looked at his face. What if something bad happens if I go?

"Lulu, you can't ignore me forever." he said as he stepped closer to me.

I sighed, "What time should I be ready?"

He smiled, "10:00 tonight. I'll make sure you stand right in front of the stage so you can see everything."

* * *

Thanks to Delilah, she helped me get ready ( im_in_love_with_an/set?id=24635977). She even straightened my hair.

"Why are you helping me? You never help me with anything unless you want something." I said.

"I just want you and Max to get back together." she said.

I looked down at the ground, "I do too, but we both know that it can't happen."

"I know." Delilah said.

"Lulu, you ready? It'll take us a while to get to Times Square from here." Max asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." I yelled as I quickly grabbed my cellphone and stuffed it in my pocket. I walked out of my bedroom and saw Max wearing.. He looked great.

"You look great." he said.

"Thanks.." I said back.

We left the apartment and walked towards Times Square. We stopped at the end of the street, waiting for the walk signal to show the stick man walking. After a few seconds of waiting, it finally changed.

"Let's go." Max said as he intertwined our fingers.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" I asked as I removed my hand from his.

"I'm just doing what is safe. People are supposed to hold someone's hand when they cross the street. Especially here in New York." he said while winking.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand. We crossed the street, hand in hand. What? Might as well hold his hand since we're crossing a lot of streets.

* * *

Max's P.O.V.

"Alright, stay here. I have to make sure that the band's here." I said as I left Lulu in the front of the the stage next to a girl wearing a Justin Bieber t-shirt.

I walked towards the security guard who lead me to the trailers. I walked into the trailer and saw all of the members of my band, Daniel Durston, Dan Karp, Beau Evans, Matty Fresh, and, of course, Spicy.

"Hey Max. It's about time you got here, we need your answer right now." Matty asked.

"Answer for what?" I asked.

"Remember? We needed something special for your second song. Did you think of anything?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. I was thinking about bringing a fan from the crowd up on stage and I'll sing my song to her." I said.

"Sounds good to me." Beau said.

"Why don't you give her a kiss on the cheek or something. I mean, by the time the song ends, it'll be almost midnight. You could be like her midnight kiss or whatever the heck they call it." Karp said.

"Yeah man. You gotta make it something special if you're doing an interaction with a fan." Durston said.

"Max, the kiss can't be that bad. I mean, you're single now. So it's not like it'll be a big deal." Spicy said.

"What the heck, let's do it baby!" I said.

"Okay that's great, but what girl are we gonna use?" Matty asked.

"Beau, go into the crowd and choose a random girl in the crowd." I said.

Beau saluted and stormed out of the trailer. Beau, you better not screw this up. A few seconds after that, Lulu texted me.

_'You won't see me for your first song. I'm getting a hot dog from the guy on the side of the stage._

_Don't worry, I'll watch your second performance.'_

_**'Okay, be back soon!'**_

I locked my iPhone and walked toward the stage with the guys. A few seconds later, Beau came on stage.

"Where's the girl?" Karp asked.

He pointed towards the back curtains, "I put earplugs on her ears so she won't hear your voice. She doesn't know that you're here, so don't go back there Max."

"That's great. She'll be super happy. Matty, take her on stage " I said.

The curtain opened and I saw girls screaming there lungs out. I didn't bother looking for Lulu since she said where she was going. The band began to play "Hands Up" and everybody was just in a pumped mood. Everybody was singing along and I could feel the energy of the crowd. When we finished the song, I looked for Lulu in the crowd. Where is she?

Lulu's P.O.V.

I was getting really tired of standing behind the curtain. I wanted to take these earplugs off to. What the heck was all this for anyway? A few seconds later, some dude with black sunglasses came in and took out my earplugs.

"Come right this way miss. And put this on." he said as he handed me a really big black beanie.

"Why are giving me a really big beanie?" I asked.

"We don't have any blindfolds on us, so just put this to cover your face." he said.

I didn't even care about how weird that sounded, I put the beanie over my head and made it cover my face, "Okay, I look like a really scary robber. Now what?"

"I'm gonna walk you towards somewhere, just don't take it off. I'll take it off when we get there." he said.

He guided me towards a stool and I sat down. Seriously, what the heck is going on?

"Can I please take this off now? I feel really stupid." I said.

There was no response. All I heard was music playing and some guy talking to the audience. His voice sounded familiar. But I doubt that it's him. A few seconds later, I felt a hand go on top of my head and the beanie came up of my head. I was staring at a crowd full of screaming girls. Why am I on stage? I turned around and saw a bunch of guys, including the guy who took me backstage and.. Spicy? Wait a second. I looked to my right and saw Max sitting on a stool right next to me looking shocked.

"Well. This should be good." some dude at the guitar said.

"Great job man, you got Max's ex." I heard Spicy say to the guy at the drums.

"What's going on?" I mouthed to Max.

"Congratulations baby! You're gonna have the best last few minutes of 2012." he said.

I tried to play along and act like I was super excited. In reality, I wanted to get out of this awkward situation.

Max started to strum something on his ukulele (**A/N: Look up Proof Of My Love by The Naked Brothers Band. I just remembered them out of the blue and I thought this song would be perfect for this situation.**), "I know this feeling's true, that I'm in love with you. I know you think I'm wrong, but I wrote you this song. Sorry about last time, he might have hurt your feelings. But I hate feelings too, and they're for you."

Max was singing to me. And all these girls in the crowd think I'm a fan. Is it too late to run off the stage?

"Do I need some proof? Some more proof of my love?" he sang.

He kept looking into my eyes and I had no choice but to look into his brown, dreamy eyes. He kept smiling at me, which made me smile. Too bad he's not mine anymore. Just when the song finished, the crowd screamed "who's that girl?" and "she's so lucky!". Max put his ukulele down and looked at his watch.

"Guys, it's 11:58 so I wanna tell you a few things. Thanks for such an amazing year. I couldn't be anymore greatful to have fans like you." he said.

"Who's the girl?!" one girl yelled.

Max looked over at me, "This is Lauren Marie-Elizabeth Antariksa, I call her Lulu. And she's the love of my life."

I heard some "awwws" and then THREE, TWO, ONE, HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Max leaned in and kissed me. I felt those sparks again as he out his hands on my face. I didn't care about the screaming fans who hated me, I was with the person I want to be with. I felt Max smile against my lips. I pulled away.

"What about Ali?" I asked.

He put his arm around me, "Screw Ali."

* * *

**There you go! Now you people can't kill me! Tell me what you think in the reviews! **


End file.
